I'll stand by you
by lulu59
Summary: Une enquête dur, une chanson et un moment de tendresse Lemon! C'est mon 1er j'espère qu'il vous plaira


**I'll stand by you**

On vient de clôturer une enquête qui fut dur pour tout le monde mais je pense que le plus touché c'est toi. Je te vois entrain de finir ton rapport, je sais que tu résistes pour ne pas pleurer. Te voir comme ça me fait mal au cœur, je me dirige vers ton bureau. Une chanson me traverse l'esprit, une chanson qui pourrait enfin m'aider à t'avouer les sentiments que j'ai envers toi. Je suis devant ta porte, je respire un bon coup et j'ouvre la porte. Tu lèves la tête, tu me fais un triste sourire. Je m'avance vers toi et je me mets face à toi. Tu me fixes, ce qui me donne des frissons.

Allez lance toi, c'est maintenant ou jamais, pensai-je.

-_Tears are in your eyes_  
**Il y a des larmes dans tes yeux**  
_Come on and come to me now_  
**Viens et viens à moi maintenant**  
_Don't be ashamed to cry_  
**Et n'aie pas honte de pleurer**  
_Let me see you through_  
**Laisse moi voir ce qu'il y a en to**i  
_'cause I've seen the dark side too_  
**Car moi aussi j'ai connu de mauvaises périodes**  
_When the night falls on you_  
**Quand la nuit te tombe dessus**  
_You don't know what to do_  
**Que tu ne sais pas quoi faire**  
_Nothing you confess_  
**Rien de ce que tu confesseras**  
_Could make me love you less_  
**Te fera baisser dans mon estime**

Tu me fixes toujours mais j'ai l'impression que tu comprends ce que je veux dire par ces paroles. Je me suis rapproché de toi, tu me prends par la taille et je me retrouve assis sur tes genoux. On est face à face, je pose mes mains sur tes hanches.

-_I'll stand by you_  
**Je serai à tes côtés**  
_I'll stand by you_  
**Je serai à tes côtés**  
_Won't let nobody hurt you_  
**Je ne laisserai personne te blesser**  
_I'll stand by you_  
**Je serai à tes côtés**  
_Take me in into your darkest hour_  
**Emmène moi dans tes moments les plus noirs**  
_And I'll never desert you_  
**Je ne t'abandonnerai jamais**  
_I'll stand by you_  
**Je serai à tes côtés**

Je n'ai même pas le temps de continuer que tes lèvres sont sur les miennes. Mon rêve devient réalité, je peux enfin sentir des lèvres sont les miennes. Tu passes tes bras autour de ma taille, tu me presses contre toi pour approfondir le baiser. On se sépare par manque d'air. Je sais que je suis rouge car tu ris.

- Oh, Danno, j'attendais ce moment depuis si longtemps tu ne peux pas savoir.  
- Moi aussi Babe, moi aussi.  
- Tu ne m'avais jamais dis que tu savais chanter aussi bien.  
- Tu ne me l'as jamais demandé Babe.  
- Allez viens on rentre a la maison continuer ce qu'on a commencé ici.

On se lève tout les deux, on se dirige vers la camaro. On est à peine arrivé qui tu me coinces contre ta porte d'entrée.

- Oh !, Babe…. Chambre… réussis-je à dire.

Tu me portes vers ta chambre, tu m'allonges sur le lit. Tu commences à me déshabiller avec lenteur ce qui me fait grogner.

- Tu es impatient, laisse moi savourer ton corps, Bébé, susurra-t-il.  
- Oh Dieu,…continue… comme ça… Oui ! m'exclamai-je.

Tu arrives au niveau de mon anatomie bien gonflé déjà, d'un coup de me la prends en bouche. Pendant que tu la suces, je sens que tu entre un doigt dans mon intimité. Cela me crispe, tu le sens vu que tu accélère le mouvement au niveau de ma queue. Je suis à bout, je suis prêt à exploser quand tu t'arrêtes. Je râle ce qui te fais sourire. Tu m'embrasses langoureusement et tu passes un second doigt, puis un troisième. Je suis une boule de nerf, tu t'éloignes de moi pour prendre de quoi se protéger. Tu viens d'installer devant mon entrée. Tu me regardes pour avoir l'autorisation, je te souris pour montrer mon accord. Tu rentres en moi avec tellement de douceur, que ma patience s'évanoui et donne un coup de rein pour t'avoir tout entier en moi rapidement.

- Tu es très impatient, mon p'tit Danno.  
- Tu… n'as….cas…pas…être…aussi….lent..

Tu t'allonges sur moi, tu commences à bouger encore avec lenteur que dès que tu touches ma prostate, je crie. Tu vas de plus en plus vite. Oh Dieu, je sens que je vais venir. Ta main attrape mon sexe, tu agites avec force ta main qui suit ton rythme. Je hurle mon orgasme, tout comme toi.

- Oh seigneur, c'était bon.

On est tout les deux à bout de souffle, tu te retires et tu lèches ma semence avec plaisir. Dès que tu as fini, tu m'embrasses. Puis tu viens t'allonger à côté de moi, tu me prends dans tes bras. Je suis tellement épuisé que je ne suis même pas sur d'avoir bien entendu tes paroles.

- Je t'aime Daniel Williams.

Tu me fais un dernier baiser, je me colle carrément à toi. Et je m'endors paisiblement dans tes bras.


End file.
